pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Qualis Gem
Qualis Gems, also known as Dragon's Tears, are one of the rarest and most useful items in Pendor. While the majority of them will be difficult to obtain, they are invaluable items in your conquest. Origins of the Qualis Gems The storm raged against the cold stone walls of the castle. Echoes of thunder rumbled down cheerless corridors and into the great hall, where reveling shadows danced across rough stone walls to the silent music of flickering torches. Althea sat alone beside the pool, clutching a finely-patterned wool shawl to ward off the damp chill. “I hear you, Qualis,” she said simply. She looked up into the high rafters where the shadows deepened, untouched by the torchlight. Above her, the snap and whirr of leathery wings announced the descent of a small dragon. It touched down beside her, its sharp, curved claws scraping against the flagstones. “Why do you not rest?” rasped Qualis. “The storm keeps me wakeful. It reminds me of the night we lost our father, my brother and I,” said Althea, as she turned her gaze from the dragon back to the still water of the pool. The meredragon regarded her silently, as she drifted into memories of her past. The pain of her sacrifice was still fresh, and as she thought back on all she'd given up, a solitary tear slid down her cheek. The dragon watched her grief in bewilderment. He had lived with this elf-woman for years and still she remained an enigma. He could not comprehend her strong ties to her own kind, particularly her unbreakable link to her hatch-brother. He knew of the mysteries and the will. He understood the loose kinship of his kind, love of the hunt, the need every twenty winters to seek out a mate, but Althea's behavior was inexplicable. He wondered, and not for the first time, if she was mentally defective or had a disease which caused a sickness of spirit. He felt a familiar touch upon his mind then, a gentle shifting of perception, and knew that the Oracle was again coming to inhabit his consciousness. He had long ago ceased fighting this inner interloper. For centuries he had struggled against this possession, and always in vain. The futility of this resistance was at last borne upon him, and he discovered that cooperation was of mutual benefit. Now, out of habit, he simply relaxed and cleared his mind. “Althea, you are in pain,” rasped the Oracle through Qualis. Althea started, as she always did when the Oracle took control of the dragon’s body without warning. “Yes, “ she began, “I suppose I am. The storm has brought back so many sorrowful memories.” “I know that it is still difficult for you, however willingly your choice was made. Yet poor Qualis does not understand, and is disturbed by your grief,” the Oracle said. She felt the warm, familiar touch in her mind, and let the Oracle enter her consciousness. The room began to fade around her, and she slipped peacefully into the black. When she opened her eyes again, it was morning. The storm had passed, and brilliant sunlight had banished the torch shadows from the great hall. The air smelled fresh and clean, with a hint of the rain still lingering. Sitting on his haunches and surrounded by glittering, sapphire-hued gems was Qualis, perched with wings folded back and forearms resting upon his knees. “I am going to release Qualis to himself now. Please be gentle with him, as he is deeply distressed.” said the Oracle. Althea looked at the Oracle-Qualis in confusion. “Why is he distressed? And what are these?” she asked, as she indicated the dozens of glowing gems, scattered like shimmering raindrops about the room. “I allowed Qualis to experience your sorrow, Althea. Dragons, even clever meredragons, are incapable of understanding elven emotion. Their needs are simple, and they lack the emotive expression of your kind. These gems are the tears that Qualis shed when he experienced your pain. Still confused, Althea said, “Dragons feel no sorrow, nor do they shed tears!” “Do not and can not are worlds apart, my dear. For last night, this little dragon did. Once Qualis is more composed, he will undoubtedly slink off to sulk, so please pick up this litter of gems. I believe that they just may be useful one day.” Acquisition There are four ways to obtain Qualis Gems: * One can be found in the hidden chest in Rane. Regardless of whether an NPC has told you about the hidden cache, it will be there. * One can be found at the Red Brotherhood hideout you can find out about from an NPC. It is possible to hear about more than one hideout, but only the first will have a gem. The hideout does not spawn unless you pay an NPC for the map. To get this gem you must look for a chest just beside the entrance to the cavern. You must do it DURING the battle. If the battle ends, you won´t get the content of that chest (so no qualis gem) * More than likely, you'll get most of your Qualis Gems from Unique Spawns. You must capture the NPC in question (Prisoner Management is helpful here), speak to them while they are your prisoner and then you will be given the option to take the gem. More information on unique spawns can be found on the appropriate page. * Once you have access to Elacrai, you can participate in the tournaments held early every month. Among the excellent prizes is the chance to win a Qualis Gem. Usage There are also numerous things you can do once you've acquired a Qualis Gem or three: * Once you have neutral relations (0 or better) with the Noldor, you can use one Qualis Gem to open up Quigfen's inventory of Noldor items. His inventory is fixed across all games, and one gem opens up his shop for the entire game. * You can also use a gem to see what Noldor adventurers are available from Quigfen. Note that you must spend a gem to even see what mercenaries are available; there will always be three options. Not recommended due to the next option unless you really want Noldor before you can access Elacrai. * One of the NPC's in Elacrai's castle will also hire Noldor adventurers out to you; however, you will get more adventurers, regardless of your choice, for your gem than Quigfen would have given you. These two options are the only way to acquire Noldor troops. * A Qualis Gem is required for the construction of multiple Knighthood Orders. More info, as well as requirements for each order, can be found on that page. * Finneas de Digit , a Pendorian book merchant, can give you an Elixir of Arkon for a Qualis Gem. The elixir is drunk immediately, and gives, the first three times, a bonus of +2 to strength, agility, and charisma as well as a +20 bonus to all proficiencies permanently. After the first 3 elixirs are bought, you will get 1 less in strength, agility and charisma as also 10 profiency point less, resulting in +1 STR/AGI/CHA +10 proficiency points per drink. Finneas has unlimited elixirs. * Brother Randalf will trade his map to the Hidden Mines of Al-Aziz for one gem. * You can use a Qualis gem to gamble. This is an easter egg . Go talk with a Guildmaster in any town. Ask him for a job. Then ask him "What if I can't finish the job you gave me?" He'll then ask if you would like to play a game of chance and explain what will happen. Gamble with him with the risk of losing a Qualis gem. If nothing happens after you press yes, then you have won. You should have some new strong troops in your party when you exit the town. If you see "Item Lost: Qualis Gem" then you have lost. This only works several times before you will always lose. You can also acquire Noldor troops through this gamble. Al-Aziz and Rune Weapons Obtaining rune weapons is an involved process which ultimately requires three (*) Qualis Gems for the best effect. You may not wish to set off until you have all three gems needed. The first step is to find the other book merchant, Brother Randalf. For a gem, he will trade you a map to the hidden mines of Al-Aziz. Bring some wine when you go. When you reach Al-Aziz, which is undefended, speak to the merchant and you will be able to trade him a second gem for the weapon of your choice. Finally, speak to the old man; you may need to use the wine to persuade him, but he will give you the option of upgrading your rune weapon for a third gem. * Ruby weapons deal the most damage, and additionally deal piercing damage. This makes taking down enemies like Demonic Magni much, much easier. * Emerald weapons are balanced. They deal a good amount of damage (though not piercing) but have good speed as well. * Sapphire weapons are insanely fast - far faster than any other weapons in the game. However, they deal the least damage (although rune weapons deal a lot of damage in the first place). (*) If you want to get a ruby, emerald or sapphire bow you can get them spending two gems instead of three. To get one of these bows you need a strange rune bow. Normally, to get the strange rune bow you would pay one qualis gem to the merchant in Al Aziz mines, however, there is another way to get one for free (so you won´t have to spend a qualis gem on it). When travelling around Poinsbruck, IF Wolfsbode has spawned, you will be talked by Ullr Vetr, a god akin to bowmen. He´ll order you to kill the Wolfsbode army, and will transform himself into a strange rune bow to make it easier for you to finish Wolfsbode. So, instead of hunting Wolfsbode, take your two gems, your new strange rune bow and follow the steps above. Category:PoP 3 Features Category:Qualis Gems